Grand Metropolis
Grand Metropolis – trzeci poziom w Sonic Heroes. Opis Grand Metropolis to futurystyczne miasto. Znajdują się tutaj wysokie budynki, wokół których toczy się główna akcja. Na samej górze miasta poruszają się latające samochody i sterowce. Na dolnych poziomach Grand Metropolis znajdują się zwykłe asfaltowe drogi, po których poruszają się nielotne samochody. Kontrolę nad miastem sprawuje firma HexaECO, dostarczająca miastu energię, w postaci płynnej substancji przypominającej lawę. Energia ta pochodzi z miejskiej elektrowni Power Plant. Energia służy do zasilania miejskich dróg, mostów i rozsuwanych drzwi. Metal Sonic, w przebraniu Eggmana, po swojej porażce w Ocean Palace uciekł do miasta, nad którym przejął kontrolę, wykorzystując swoje roboty do zdobycia części energii płynącej w mieście. W rezultacie, niektóre drogi i mosty pozostają wyłączone, a drzwi zamknięte. Gracz będzie musiał niszczyć pobliskie roboty Eggmana, lub włączać specjalne przyciski, potrzebne do przywrócenia energii. Poruszanie się po tym poziomie znacznie ułatwiają niebieskie drogi, pozwalające graczowi na szybsze poruszanie się. Są tu również słupy, pozwalające na wspinaczkę i szyny, pozwalające zjeżdżać w dół miasta. Gracz porusza się zarówno po otwartych przestrzeniach, jak i wewnątrz wielkiego budynku. Pod koniec poziomu pojawiają się przeszkody, w postaci zgniatarek. Misje Team Sonic Team Sonic przechodzi cały poziom od początku do końca. Ich celem jest przejście przez miasto i dotarcie do elektrowni Power Plant, dostarczającej miastu energię, i oczyszczenie jej następnie z kontrolujących ją robotów Eggmana. *Normalna misja: Wyzwól miasto spod kontroli Eggmana! *Dodatkowa misja: Dotrzyj do celu w mniej niż 5 minut! }} Team Dark Team Dark przechodzi cały poziom od początku do końca, spotykając na swojej drodze znacznie więcej przeciwników niż inne drużyny. Posiadają dodatkowe sekcje, przez które nie przechodzi Team Sonic. Ich celem jest dotarcie do znajdującej się w mieście elektrowni Power Plant i zniszczenie kontrolujących miasto robotów Eggmana. *Normalna Misja : Zmiażdż miasto pod kontrolą Eggmana! *Dodatkowa misja: Zniszcz 100 przeciwników }} Team Rose Team Rose posiada bardzo mocno ukróconą i uproszczoną wersję poziomu. Kończą go po przejściu sekcji z szynami i dotarciu do wysokiego budynku ze sterowcem. Amy i jej drużyna przybywają tutaj w poszukiwaniu Sonica. *Normalna Misja: Przejdź się po nowoczesnym mieście! *Dodatkowa misja: Zbierz 200 pierścieni! }} Team Chaotix Team Chaotix otrzymuje kolejne zadanie od swojego klienta. Tym razem polega ono na zniszczeniu wszystkich 85 robotów Eggmana okupujących miasto. Pomija się u nich początek. Mogą dojść maksymalnie do platformy, znajdującej się po sekcji z szynami i sterowcami. *Normalna misja: Oczyść miasto z przeciwników! *Dodatkowa misja: Pozbądź się wszystkich przeciwników w mniej niż 8 minut! }} Multiplayer Grand Metropolis pojawia się również jako drugi poziom w wieloosobowym trybie Action Race. Poziom jest skrócony i kończy się dotarciem jednej z drużyn do mety, położonej wewnątrz dużego budynku. Muzyka }} W innych grach Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic London Gameplay 265.png|thumb|Grand Metropolis w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Grand Metropolis jest miejscem w którym rozgrywa się Dream Uneven Bars. Zawodnicy są na początku unoszeni przez Omochao, a następnie muszą z nich zeskoczyć i bujać się na unoszących się w powietrzu poręczach, aby zdobywać punkty. Występują tutaj nieruchome zielone poręcze i fioletowe odmiany, które przemieszczają się i zapewniają więcej punktów. Po pewnym czasie jednak każda z poręczy wyczerpuje ilość punktów jakie można rozdać. Zawodnicy mogą zyskać więcej punktów jeśli będą się bujać ze sobą na jednej poręczy. Jeśli zawodnik spadnie to Omochao znów dostarczy go na górę. Kamera przesuwa się sama w prawo i gdy dojdzie do końca, zawodnicy będą musieli wylądować na latającej platformie aby zyskać końcowe punkty - jeśli spadną utracą te punkty. Ciekawostki * Budynek firmy HexaECO można ujrzeć na początku poziomu, we wprowadzającym przerywniku i pod koniec poziomu. * Na tym poziomie pojawia się błąd, podczas gdy Espio mówi I will handle it, za to pojawiają się napisy Leave this to me. Kategoria:Tematyka miejska Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Heroes Kategoria:Miasta